1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal connection joint and a terminal block.
2. Background Art
There is conventionally known a terminal block configured such that a terminal is fixed by being clamped between a flange portion formed on a base end part of a contact bolt and a nut threadably engaged with the contact bolt as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-207494.
In a configuration for fixing a terminal by a fastening force of a bolt and a nut (fastening portion) as in the terminal block disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-207494, the nut may be gradually loosened by being continuously subjected to vibration, for example, in the case of use in an air plane. Thus, a contact area between the fastening portion and the terminal may possibly decrease to increase an electrical resistance.